At the Edge of tIme!
by Uskius
Summary: Hiro from Daikatana goes back in time, and meets the Soulc Calibur people. Best SC story evah!


****AUTHOR"S NOTE**** hey guys, I heard of the new Soulc Caliber, and I hear Ezio was in it, so I was like to make a crossover story with it having my favorite game, maube some anime stuffs too lol. I think it could be the greatest Soul Caliber fic ever IBL. - That means Inside Brain Laugh. So, this will be like about Hiro going back in time and meeting the Soul Calibur peoples.

**At the Edge of Time!**

Hrio opened his eyes and said, "I did it!" And that was his frist problem. It was a good thing, but a hard thing too' he had just traveled back in time. But it was wrong time! Hiro held up the Daikatana and said, you piece of carp." He was in town thatseem of his Japan, but earlyer time. Like, of samurai and ninja, epic duelling to win fate of the world.

He didn't know if the Mishima was around, if he would have to look hard to find them. But the Daikatana seemed to know what to do. Hiro flollowed it up the avenue, and there were these hot chicks on the side of the road. One had strawberry blonde hair in lots of ponytails, and the others had nice brown hair, and they had fancy pretty clothes.

But they had sords too! The blodn girl had ninja daggers, and one of the brunets had a jizm, and the other had a rod hehehe like, a staff. Hiro checked out the burnets CHIOCE ASS for a moment and he could feel his sword hehe guiding him. "Whassup, biches?" They turned to look at him. "Where yall' goin?"

:We be lookin to find some ninja. I'm just taggin along for the jigg- giggles. Lexia, speak!"

"I'm not some dog, dont command me."

"LOL but you just did-" Xiba was cut short by Natsu pwning him with her ninja dagger.

So now Hiro noticed that Xiba was a dude, and his bonner died inside. But moment was short. "So, you guys can fight? I kinda need strong peeps to help beat a Mishima."

"Mishima?" Natsu said, jiggling. "My master whoo we're looking for once menstiond that name." natsu made a frowny thinking face. "Something about a ninja working for thim." Natsu said jiggily.

"But why you need fighters," asked Lexia. "You weak waht?"

"Bitch I weild the Daikatana, I got mad skills. You wanna test me?"

"You won't go away otherwise," natsu said with a jiggle liek a grumbling erfquake.

**"As the thred of time weave, so did their blades meat!"**

Then this cool japanese action music started playing, and then was the voice said again,

**Roound One! Begiining, Fight!**

Hiro look around to see wherethe sounds came from, but he didnt see so he started to fight with natuso. She had some good ninja moves, but she kept using this nooby spin kick that was hitting Hiro in the headface. But finally Hiro saw throught the tecnigkue and duckted, and using a rising shoryuken slashto send Natsu high in the air, and he used some windmill swings to juggle her for a momeint before slashing across and sneding natsu back onto the ground, and she rolled away and stood up. Then the Daikatana zizzled with sparks, and Hiro thrusted it at Natsu!, and it broke her guard! Hiro then was taking the fight to Natsu to show her me heamt bisnuss. natsu tried the nooby spin kcik again, but then Hiro ducked, and used a flaming strike to attack Natus. She grabbed it with one hand and slapped Hiro, who squeezed her jigglyness as payback, and then she splaaed him again and then he sliced her ninja outfit open with a flamey attacked from the Daikatana. and then he slashed one more time to knock her down. She blocked, and then, Hiro froze time for a second, and stabed Nitsu and she fell down when time unfroze.

**ROOOOOUND TWOOO! Beginning Fitght!**

So Natsu got up and they duelled again, but Natsu was real careful now, and just blocked all of Hiro's artful slashes. So Hiro got real mad, and used his Critical Finish and he said, "Time to end this!" Then he used Daikatan's power to move around at time, and attack Natsui, and then he came back to normal time and all his attacks happened once, and Natsu moaned and felopped down . Hiro posed, and said, "That fight was over before it even began." Then the action music faded away, and Natsu was okay again, and got up. "See? I told you I got mad skills. Join my entourage, shorty."

"Well, I guess so." And Lexia and Maxi and Xiba were agreeing, thinking Hiro would make a good leader for theire group.

So they all journeyed out of the cityit, took a couple days but they made the trip to another city, where the Mishimawas nown to dko business. Sometimes they practice dualed each other, and Nastu didn't do her nooby spin kick so much anymore. Hiro got even better with his Daikatana skills, and he even sexed with with Leixia one night. It was HOT. natsu was sleeping next to them, and almost woke up when they bumpt against her with their slow and moany sexings, and almost woak ip xiva win they roled over snd sexed on him, and almost woke up masi with their fast and grunty sexins, and thwn Lexia had to sleep after. but hiro was stil ready so he sexed nAstu in her slep her girly tube was light amd flufy liek a pancake viae and she almost woke up so theN hiro took off her top coloths and grabed her jiglnyess, and it felt like dreamy puding in his mouth but nastu mustive had a sexy dream cause she sexed hiro back, and did slepy moans and her girly tube was like a butred spungecake clamp tite and moist. hiro saw was almost morning, so he took the daikitana and put it up nastu's as tube, and used the power to make time slow and stop somtimes, and kept sexing her girly tube in a time lop and nastu got older slowly, so she wasnt underage anymor so it WAS OKAY FOR HIRO TO SEX WITH HER9ugh0 and her kiglynes got biger and her ass ronder; and once hiro turned her over and sexed nastu in her as tube, and nastu almost woke up and then hiro sexed her girly tube from behind, using the daiikatana like ruder then he did normal sexing her girly tube fron the frontm and now nastu was al grown and had jigly almost like taki and bigs hips and as cheks and so hiro sexed with her liglyes in a time lop for wa while, licking them with slow moanings, and then he sexed with her mouth, al way, and nastu almost woke up her lips wer chery red andmade hiro fel like a king, so he did that in a timelop and then sexed her girly tube in a big time lop, and put nastu on top of him for a few years and her girly tube was squezing in a time lop. then hiro hold nastu to him and stand croch, and sexed her girly tube with uitimate plesure, in a time lop for five hole years, and then hi did the thingy in her and used the daikatana to make time go back, and her girly tube sharkn on him and he did the thingy again and nastu almost woke up, and then hiro said fuxk it and just sexed nastu intil his thingy was numb, and made the thingy moment in a time lop for ten years, and he made time go back again, so his thingy was ready again, and this time he sexed nastu's mouth for nineten years, and her eyes were beautifl. os course hiro made the time go back with daikatana again, and he turned nastu over and sexed her girly tube from behind for a while and made the momnt a time lop for sixten years, jus squezing natsu as chek and gorning, and then hed did the time reverse and sedex nastu's girly tube from front again, making a big time lop for tewny five years. Then hiRo did the reverse time again, and made it back to before he sexed with Natsu. She giggled in her sleeps, and said "That's enough of that for one day..." in her sleep voice.

Then the party came to a weoter, in the japan style, it had nice open dueling spaces Hiro could see. In about ten seconds they walked up tot he gate and there was a sad blond gril with a sword there! "Lexia, show that bich the meaing of pain."

"I cant lose! Mishima has co-" but lexia used her critical finish, and pwned the sablond girl. then they went into the posh tower, and took lots ov stairs until another warrior stod in their way!

"I am Misturugi, sent to destroy, prepare! You shall not reach mishimA-amd."

**"ROUNF ONE! BEGIN ING FIGHT!"**

But then Hiro shook his head. "You are already dead," he say to Mitsurugi, whoos head slice open magicall, spilling junk. This was because Hiro used his Daikatana skills. Then they stpet around Mstiururgi, and kept going up the tower, till they got to the big top of the dueling platfrom, There was an old guy with withe Wolverine hair but bald too. and he stood to see them group. "I am

Heihachi Mishima, and I deal heavy with the rif raf." R"I

ff raf my ass," sid Hiro.

"No, your ass is mine, rufian." I'm going to end you.

"Well if you my iass is your, then I guess I'll." Hiro put on his Daikatana sunglasses, "Make you my bitch.!" Then Heihachi lunged at Hiro but Hiro dodged, and they fought with epic sword skills, and feets of legend. Natsu kijggled. Hiro's firends looked in awe, and then Hiro made time stop! He punched Heihacki a lot, then threw some dager at him, then he said, "The world!" and it was a special time stop, and Hiro traveld threw time as it stop, and use portal to make a stream roller drop on Heihaci. Then Hiro jumped on the steam rolled and shouted with a triumph, and the special time stop ended, and things were like normal again. His friends congratlated him, and Natsu sexed him in front of them all, and now Hiro was the Daikatana Champion.

**THE END**


End file.
